Question: Ashley ate 5 slices of cake. William ate 5 slices. If there were initially 12 slices, what fraction of the cake is remaining?
Solution: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 10 slices, which leaves 2 out of 12 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{2}{12}$ of the cake remaining.